Team Seven Goes to Disneyland
by Sariana
Summary: Kakashi is late as always, but this time it's for a good reason. He is going to be taking Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to a place called Disneyland for an entire week. The question is, what's going to happen once they get there? 6 Chapters uploaded! [On Hol
1. We're Going on a Trip!

I've had the idea for this story for quite awhile, and now I've been able to start this story and submit it for all of you to read! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Kakashi is late as always, but this time it's for a good reason. He is going to be taking Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to a place called Disneyland for an entire week. The question is, what's going to happen once they get there?

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**

* * *

**

**Team Seven Goes to Disneyland**

**Chapter 1: We're Going on a Trip!**

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky (good thing Shikamaru was busy on a mission). It was this day that found Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting, as they always did, for Kakashi. So far, they had been waiting for almost two hours, with absolutely no sign of their Sensei.

"Oh, come on!" complained Naruto. "What can be taking him so long?"

"You make it sound like he's never been late before," Sasuke said calmly, though he was also very irritated with Kakashi's tardiness.

"Oh, come off it! Why don't you give him a break for once, Sasuke," Sakura said, shocked to find herself standing up for Naruto and telling off Sasuke, all in the same breath. "We all know Kakashi can't ever be on time to save his own life, but you can't blame us for hoping he'd change that, can you?"

'_Wow!_' Naruto thought. '_I can't believe Sakura just said that! She didn't just defend me, but she defended me against Sasuke! Score!_'

It was at that same moment that something came falling out of the sky and landed on top of Sasuke. "Ouch!" came Sasuke's muffled voice from underneath Kakashi.

"Oops!" Kakashi exclaimed, jumping to his feet and reaching out his hand to help Sasuke to his feet again. "Sorry about that." Sasuke disregarded the hand and got up on his own.

"About time you showed up," Sakura said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah…about that…" Kakashi said, trying to avoid the dagger-glares that he was receiving from his students. "See…the thing is…"

"Let me guess," interrupted Sasuke, "you got lost on the road of life again, right?" He was still looking rather angry about Kakashi's entrance.

"Actually, nope," Kakashi replied. He held up a finger so as to better emphasize the importance of what he was about to say. "I had to make a stop by the Hokage's office to pick up a certain set of tickets before making my way here to meet up with you."

"Tickets?" Naruto asked, his ears perking up. "Tickets for what?"

"Ah! You must learn to be more patient, Naruto." Kakashi replied. "I was just getting to that…You see, we have been given four tickets to go a weeklong trip to a place called Disneyland in California."

"Disney-what?" Sasuke and Naruto both asked at the same time, each with a look of confusion on their face.

_THWACK!_ Sakura had smacked the two boys upside the backs of their heads. "Don't you two know anything besides training?"

"Uh…nope," came Sasuke's reply.

"Ooh! I do! It's called ramen!" was Naruto's response.

"Ugh! You two are utterly hopeless!" Sakura muttered, half to herself. "Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth!" she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Of course, she only knew about it because she was always reading the latest magazines, and it just so happened that there was an article about Disneyland in last week's edition of Teen Shinobi.

"Uh…I always thought Ichiraku Ramen was the happiest place on earth," Naruto said. Sakura just glared at him.

"You're both so stupid," chimed in Sasuke, before Sakura could manage to start yelling at Naruto. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain himself. "There is no happy place on earth, not while Itachi is still alive." The others just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

'_I wonder if I shouldn't get Sasuke a shrink to help him resolve his issues with Itachi…_' Kakashi thought. After a moment, he shrugged. "Well, no matter. Whether it's the happiest place or not isn't important. Happy or not, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get packing." With that said, Kakashi left so that he could get a start packing his own things.

"We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" Naruto sang, bouncing around his teammates.

'_Why me?_' Sasuke thought to himself. '_Why, of all people, did Naruto get put on my team?_' He was getting rather tempted to punch Naruto's lights out, but decided against it. It wasn't worth the effort. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, sighed, and walked away without saying a word.

"We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" Naruto continued to sing in his annoying singsong voice.

"Uh…Naruto?" Sakura interrupted Naruto's song. "Is it at all possible that you could stop singing?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned and started his song where he'd left off and continued his bouncing. "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!"

Sakura sighed as she also decided it wouldn't be worth the time to beat Naruto to a pulp to get him to shut up. He'd more than likely just continue singing anyways, even if he had to do it through a bloody nose. Instead, she turned around and headed home to start packing her things. It would probably take her all night, so she wanted to get started as soon as she could.

"We're going on a trip! We're going on a…trip?" Naruto stopped his bouncing and singing once he noticed he no longer had an audience. He shrugged his shoulders and left for Ichiraku Ramen. He didn't care what Sakura and Sasuke had said. Ichiraku Ramen was still the happiest place on Earth!

_xxxxx_

After he had consumed some twenty or so bowls of ramen, Naruto decided it was time he packed up his stuff, so he made his way home, his stomach now very content.

Naruto was just about to walk in through his front door when he discovered a piece of paper was taped right in the middle of his door. He took it down and went inside, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was in his bedroom, Naruto unfolded the piece of paper to find that it was a note from Kakashi.

_Naruto,_

_Forgot to mention that by "first thing tomorrow morning" I meant five o'clock in the morning. Already told Sakura and Sasuke. Don't be late._

Kakashi 

"Don't be late?" Naruto said to himself. "Who is he to be lecturing about tardiness?" He shrugged his shoulders, crumpled up the paper, and chucked it at the closest wastebasket. The paper missed the basket, so Naruto had to walk over and pick it up and toss it in the wastebasket again.

Now that he was full and knew exactly what time he was supposed to meet up with the team, Naruto set to packing the stuff he'd need for his weeklong trip. He also started singing again as he shoved all of his stuff into a bag. "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!"

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Sasuke had already finished his packing and was back to training so that he was ready to defeat Itachi when the time came. '_Maybe Sakura's right,_' Sasuke thought to himself. '_Maybe I do train too much…Nah! Not a chance! She just doesn't do enough training._' With that thought cleared from his mind, Sasuke got back to his training.

_xxxxx_

In the mean time, Sakura was still packing her own stuff. She was having a rather difficult time with it and was beginning to get frustrated. "Which of these outfits should I bring?" she moaned, shuffling through all of her clothes and not really getting anywhere. She just had so many clothes!

Finally, after about another two hours of staring inside her closet, Sakura had a week's worth of clothes folded nice and neat inside a bag. She couldn't wait to go to Disneyland! It was going to be so much fun!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning, Naruto jumped out of bed and was all ready to go by about 4:15. He was so excited about going on the trip, even if he didn't know anything about the place they were going to. "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" he sang as he opened his front door and started on his way to meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. He knew he was going to be there very early, but that didn't matter. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Plus, he was just too excited to sleep any longer.

_xxxxx_

Sasuke also woke up early and did a few morning exercises before he walked out of his own front door at about 4:15 as well. However, Sasuke didn't really care all that much about this Disneyland place. He had just decided that the sooner he showed up, the sooner they could leave. The sooner they left, the sooner they could get back home. And the sooner they got back, the sooner Sasuke could get back to his training so that he could defeat Itachi.

_xxxxx_

Even Sakura woke up bright and early. She couldn't wait to get to Disneyland! It would be a nice break from all the missions they'd been doing lately.

Once she was sure every hair was in its proper place, and she was sure she had absolutely everything she needed packed up, she walked out through her front door, also around 4:15 that morning.

_xxxxx_

All three of them arrived at the meeting spot at the same time. As soon as they got there, they all took a look around to see if maybe, just maybe, Kakashi would be early too. Of course, not to anyone's surprise, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Good…m-morning," Sasuke said, trying to suppress a yawn, though he was only half successful at it. '_Why am I here this early again?_' Sasuke thought to himself. '_Oh yeah! So that I can get home sooner to beat the pulp out of Itachi!_'

"Mornin'," came Naruto's cheerful reply. He was too excited to be tired enough to let even the tiniest of yawns escape.

"Good morning," Sakura said, giving a cheerful wave. It was difficult to tell who was more excited about the trip: Naruto or Sakura. "Any bets on when Kakashi is going to get here this time?"

"Not this morning," Sasuke answered. He wasn't in the mood for such trivial things right now. He needed to concentrate his thoughts on defeating Itachi.

"Nah," Naruto said. "I've lost too much money making bets like that. Besides, I'd like to keep Gama-chan (his wallet) nice and plump so that I can buy loads of souvenirs!"

_BOOM!_ In the blink of an eye, it was Naruto's turn to be down on the ground with, believe it or not, Kakashi right on top of him, just as he had crashed down on top of Sasuke the day before. All Sakura and Sasuke could do was stare at Kakashi as he stood up and helped Naruto to his feet, Naruto joining the others in staring at Kakashi. "What?" Kakashi asked, not quite sure why everyone was just staring at him.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Kakashi?" Naruto finally asked, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi was still very confused. "I am Kakashi."

"You can't be," Sakura said, still shocked by Kakashi's presence.

"And why not?" Kakashi asked, the whole situation getting rather old now.

"You're on time!" Sasuke said. "No, wait, you're actually early!" Even cool, calm, and collected Sasuke was shocked.

"Um…yeah…So? What of it?" Kakashi really didn't seem to know why they were making such a big deal.

"Since when are you ever early for anything?" inquired Sakura. "Or for that matter, when are you ever on time?"

"Believe it or not, this isn't exactly the first time I've been on time for something, you know." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke just continued to stare at Kakashi in disbelief. Kakashi was starting to get a little irritated. '_Really,_' Kakashi thought, '_from their reactions, one would think it was illegal for me to be on time!_' The truth was, Kakashi was just as excited about going to Disneyland as his students were, or at least two of them. "I just wanted to make sure we made our flight on time, that's all. After all, if we miss our flight, there won't be a trip to Disneyland. So let's go, shall we?"

And with that, they all made their way to the airport with Naruto singing "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" the entire way.

_xxxxx_

After about five hundred versus or so of "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" from Naruto (Sasuke and Sakura had both smacked him until he finally shut up), they arrived at the airport.

"Ooh!" What's that?" Naruto said, pointing to something that looked like a very odd bird.

"That," Kakashi said, grinning at how clueless Naruto was, "is an airplane. It's what we'll be flying in to get all the way to Disneyland."

"We're going to be flying in _that_?" Sasuke asked. He seriously didn't think anything that big could even get off the ground, let alone fly them somewhere.

"Yes, we're flying in that," Kakashi answered. '_These two boys really need to get out more often!_' he thought. "Come on. Let's get onboard before the plane takes off and leaves without us." He then led the way to the gate that their plane was at.

_xxxxx_

After waiting at the gate for about half an hour, they were finally allowed to go aboard the plane and get themselves seated. They were seated based on the seat numbers that were given on each of their boarding passes. Turned out that Sasuke got a window seat with Naruto sitting on his right. Sakura was seated on the other side of Naruto, and Kakashi sat next to Sakura in the aisle seat.

Once everyone had put their carry-on luggage up above their seats and sat down, a voice came over the intercom. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We are glad you chose Shinobi Airlines for your travel needs today. Please buckle your seatbelts and make sure that your seats and trays are in the upright position. Please pay attention as the stewardesses review the safety instructions as we taxi out to the runway." With that, the tree stewardesses came out and spread themselves down the aisle and then went through the emergency information as the plane made its way down the runway to prepare for take off. As soon as they finished, the stewardesses also took their seats and the plane then took to the air.

"We're flying on an airplane! We're flying on an airplane!" Naruto began to sing as soon as they were flying through the air.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Please allow me to keep my sanity at least until we land!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'll try my best," Naruto sighed. "It's just that I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, I think we all got that memo yesterday as soon as Kakashi said we were going on this stupid trip," Sasuke said before turning to look out the window.

Naruto set to twiddling his thumbs for the next half hour. '_Man! This is so boring!_' He knew better than to try and strike up a conversation with Sasuke right now. He'd probably bite Naruto's head with the mood he was in right now. '_Maybe Sakura isn't too busy,_' Naruto thought. "Hey Sakura. Whatcha doing?"

"Just reading a book," she replied, looking form the book she had indeed been reading.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"To keep myself from losing my mind with boredom," Sakura said, turning the page.

"Oh," was all Naruto managed to say as he went back to twiddling his thumbs for about another fifteen minutes before he spoke up again, "What's this Disneyland place, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, snapping her book closed. "Weren't you listening when I told you yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was listening, but all you said was that it was the happiest place on Earth. You didn't explain exactly what it is, though," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh! That's right, I didn't." Sakura looked straight ahead as she thought of the best way to explain it. "Well, let's see…how do I explain this? Have you ever heard of an amusement park before, Naruto?"

"Umm…" Naruto paused for a moment, trying to think if he could recall ever hearing about an amusement park before. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell…"

Sakura sighed. "Well…it's a place that has a lot of fun rides…um…that you can ride on. And this particular amusement park has rides mostly based off of movies a man named Walt Disney created."

"Oh, okay." Naruto was still a little confused, but he figured it'd all be cleared up when he got there. "Sounds like fun!"

"Oh, yeah! It's lots of fun!" Sakura said, now completely forgetting about her book.

"So, you've been there before?" Naruto asked.

"Well…um…actually…no, I haven't. I've just read a lot about it before in magazines and such. But it does sound like a ton of fun!" Sakura replied.

"Oh," Naruto said, sounding a little disappointed. "I guess it'll make for a great adventure for all of us, then!" He grinned as he thought, '_This is so cool! I'm actually having a conversation with Sakura and it doesn't involve yelling at me, hitting me, or talking about Sasuke!_'

'_Wow!_' Sakura thought. '_Who would've thought I'd actually have a conversation like this with Naruto? I actually can't say I've been annoyed once this whole time! It's actually kind of nice, for a change!_'

The rest of the flight, Naruto and Sakura talked all about what they thought would be at Disneyland, with Sakura telling Naruto a little bit about the rides she had read about. Sasuke continued to look through the window, though it was quite obvious that he was listening pretty intently. Kakashi also listened to the conversation, though he caught it in bits and pieces as he turned the pages of his book the entire flight.

_xxxxx_

Finally, after a long flight, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked off of the plane and climbed into a cab that would take them to the Disneyland hotel, where'd they'd be staying during the duration of their vacation. Upon arrival, each staked out their own bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. It was getting quite late and it had been a long day. They had decided it was best to get their rest before going to the park tomorrow, a day that would turn out to be as busy as this day had been.

* * *

So, what did you think about it? Please review! And if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. I will definitely take them into consideration as I continue to write this story.

**Next chapter:** It's a Small World After All


	2. It's A Small World After All

Finally! After what seemed like an eternity, I am now down with Chapter 2 of this story! Well, that's all I really have to say for now...I'll just let you get on to reading it!

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...Enough said.)**

**

* * *

**

**Team Seven Goes to Disneyland**

**Chapter 2: It's A Small World After All**

It was a quiet, peaceful morning. The only sound was that of the birds chirping outside the window as the sun slowly peeked in through the windows of the hotel room. Everyone was enjoying a nice, well-needed rest. That is, until Naruto woke up and decided he needed to wake up everyone else in the hotel with a very loud holler of "Wake up, everyone! We're going to Disneyland today!"

Suddenly, doors were slamming open and people all throughout the hotel were yelling, trying to figure who dared to wake them up in such a manner.

_THWACK!_ "Naruto! What the heck is your problem?" Sakura yelled as she slapped the obnoxious blonde hard in the back of his head, knocking him clear to the floor.

"Ow! Watch it, Sakura. You could hurt someone!" Naruto whined, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "And I don't have a problem. I simply thought I should wake you guys up so that we can hurry up and get to Disneyland."

"Well, you didn't have to wake everyone in the entire building in the process!" Sakura continued to yell.

"Well sorry, Miss Cranky-pants!" Naruto hollered back, not sounding all that sorry at all.

"Hey, settle it, you two," Kakashi intervened. "Since we're all awake now –"

"No thanks to Naruto," Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke before continuing, "As I was saying, since we're all awake now, why don't we all just get dressed and make our way to the park." '_Before the rest of these people figure out who woke them up_,' Kakashi thought to himself as he walked away to get dressed.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke also set to getting dressed; Naruto being quite pleased with himself, while the other two were still very grumpy.

Finally, everyone was dressed and ready to go. They were just about to walk out through the front doors of the hotel when they heard a familiar voice come from behind them. "Yo! Kakashi!" They turned around to find Gai waving at them, with Lee, Ten-ten, and Neji right behind him.

"Oh, hello Gai," Kakashi replied, returning the wave.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked, looking up at Kakashi and pointing towards the other team.

"Didn't Kakashi tell you?" Gai said before anyone else could utter a word. "Your team wasn't the only one to get tickets from the Hokage to go to Disneyland." He broke into a blinding grin as he gave his usual thumbs-up sign.

"Well, that's rather obvious." Sasuke muttered.

Gai ignored him as he continued to explain. "Asuma and Kurenai are supposed to be here, too." He turned as if to see if they might suddenly appear out of a nearby hall, only to find no sign of them. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the others. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll run into them sooner or later."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kakashi said, "So, are we all ready to head out and have some fun?" Everyone let loose a loud cheer and ran through the door, very much excited to get to the amusement park. Well, that is, everyone except for Sasuke and Neji. Neither one really cared all that much about Disneyland. At least, that's what they wanted everyone else to think. They had to remain cool and not lead others to think they might have lost their minds, which is what they would have thought had they shown their excitement.

A semi-long walk and tram ride later, the two teams arrived at the gates to the Disneyland park entrance. "Whoa!" everyone chorused. None of them had ever seen such a sight! It even caught Sasuke and Neji off guard.

"Well, where should we go first?" Kakashi asked. Suddenly everyone was jabbering away, trying to give their input on what they wanted to do first. "Whoa! Okay, stupid question. How about we just wander around and see where we end up? Let's start with that big castle over there, shall we?" And with that, the two teams set off towards Sleeping Beauty Castle not knowing what to expect during their great adventure.

Upon arrival, the two teams came across Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted, giving a wave.

"Hey Kakashi! Hey Gai!" Asuma replied, returning the wave.

"So we're all here now, except for Kurenai, I see," Kakashi said, looking around.

"What do you mean 'except for Kurenai'?" a familiar voice came from behind Kakashi. Everyone turned to see Kurenai walking towards them with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino following behind. "I'm right here."

"Oh, well I take it back then," Kakashi replied. "So, now that we are all here, what –"

"Oh! What's that?" Naruto suddenly interrupted as he took off running towards a building that resembled a strange clock tower.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura yelled. "Kakashi was –"

"Hey! Wait up Naruto!" Lee hollered as he took off running after Naruto.

"Lee! Where do you think you're going?" Ten-ten yelled at Lee.

"Wait up!" Chouji also took off running.

"Boys," Ino muttered under her breath as a blur that was Kiba zipped on past.

"Kakashi, last one there does 500 laps around the park backwards," Gai said, looking towards the spot Kakashi had been standing, only to find him already halfway to the strange clock tower. '_That's my rival_,' Gai thought as he, too, took off running.

"Well," Kurenai said as she turned towards the girls. "Shall we follow after them?" With that, the girls ran after the boys, leaving behind Asuma, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino.

"I'm surrounded by morons," Sasuke muttered just loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Join the club," Neji replied.

"Oh, come on guys." Asuma said. "We didn't come here to just stand around watching the clouds go by."

"You sure about that?" Shikamaru asked, looking down from the sky to his teacher.

"Yes, I'm sure," Asuma replied. "Now come on." And with that, Asuma took off in the direction the others had gone. Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru followed close behind with Shikamaru mumbling something about things being too troublesome.

Finally everyone was standing in front of the strange clock tower and staring up at a sign that read "It' A Small World".

"Um, is it just me, or does this not look anything like the world, let alone a small one?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face. Everyone around him nodded their heads in agreement. How could this odd-looking clock tower be called "It's a Small World" when it looked nothing like the world? It just didn't make sense.

"Hmm…" Kakashi opened up the park map he had picked up when they had first walked in. "Well, it says here that 'it is a ride for children and adults of all ages. It takes riders to all places around the world to show that is a small world after all'."

"Sounds like fun," Kurenai said once Kakashi finished reading the ride description. "Let's all get on, shall we?" And with that, the four teams started off walking to get to the end of the line. However, they came across no line to get to the end of. Instead, they found that they were the only ones to get in line for the ride so far.

"Cool!" Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji cheered as they jumped into the four seats in the front row.

"This will be fun!" Ino said as she, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten filled up the second row.

"There has to be a reason we were the only ones in line for this ride, and it wasn't coincidence," Sasuke muttered as he, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru unenthusiastically climbed into the third row.

"Nah! We just got lucky is all," Gai said happily as he hopped into the last row followed by Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi, who opened up his book as soon as he sat down.

"Kakashi, do you really have to read that…_thing_? Kurenai inquired as she looked over at Kakashi.

"Yup," Kakashi replied as he turned his page. Kurenai decided not to argue as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the boat began to move. And just as suddenly, music began to play. "It's a world of laughter, a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of fears; there's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. There is just one moon, and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship to everyone; though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide, it's a small world after all." (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist…just had to put all the lyrics in, hehe)

"Ooh! Look at that!" Naruto pointed to one side.

"No, look at that!" Lee gasped as he pointed to the other side.

The gasps and oohs and ahhs continued like this all the way through the ride, mostly coming from the two front rows. Sasuke, Shino, and Neji were continuing to try and stay "cool" by not getting too excited, while Shikamaru thought it was just too troublesome to get excited. As for the back row, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were also excitedly looking back and forth from one side to the next. Kakashi, however, simply continued to read his book, paying no mind to anything else going on around him.

xxxxx

As their boat continued to take them to all places of the world, they were unaware that they were being followed. Not too far behind their boat was another – one that only had one passenger: Uchiha Itachi. He was still in pursuit of Naruto and decided that he just might finally get him this time. _'If only he didn't have so many people with him all the time_,' he thought. _'Oh well, he's bound to be left alone sooner or later. Besides, this ride is actually kind of fun._'

However, after the second chorus of "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world," Itachi began to get rather annoyed. "It just keeps repeating and repeating and repeating!" he muttered to himself as his eye began to twitch. The repetitive chorus and constant mention of laughter and hopes and other such happy things soon became too much for him to handle. He snapped! And soon shuriken and kunai were flying at all angles, hitting all of the small, singing children-animatrons. However, it was all to no avail. Though the everything was more or less obliterated, the singing just continued. "Is there no way to make it stop!" Itachi yelled as he looked around for the source of the very obnoxious song.

Suddenly, the boat came to a halt as a voice came over an intercom, "We apologize for the interruption, but we are having some technical difficulties. Please remain seated within your boats. We will do our best to get the ride started back up as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience."

Itachi looked ahead to make sure Naruto was still in his sight. However, what he found was an empty boat sitting at the end of the ride. '_Blast!_' Itachi thought. '_They must've gotten out just before they stopped the ride._'

Suddenly, Itachi heard the sound of a group of people running in his direction. He turned just in time to see a man pointing in his direction as he hollered out to his companions, "There he is! Over there!"

"Crap!" Itachi muttered under his breath as the men continued running in his direction. He decided against cutting them up to pieces or using his Sharingan against them, wanting to avoid as much trouble as possible. Besides, he was in a rush to catch up to Naruto again. Instead, he simply hoped out of the boat and ran away before anyone had the chance to catch up to him.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, our favorite Leaf-Nins were already making their way towards a big, white mountain in the not-too-far-off distance. Kakashi continued to read his book, while Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were singing "It's A Small World" at the top of their lungs, apparently trying to see who could sing it the loudest. The rest just followed behind, trying their best to ignore the three boys – or in some cases, trying their best not to beat the boys to a pulp.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Please let me know via review. Also, any suggestions, feel free to let me know! They will be considered.

(Oh, and for those who are curious as to the title for next chapter, I'm afriad I haven't quite come up with it yet, so please just have patience. I am hoping to have it up faster than I had this one...Even already have a decent start on it, hehe.)


	3. Snowy Mountains, Trashcans, and Pizza

Finally! I didn't think it would take me almost a whole month to write out this chapter. I just ended up getting the biggest round of writer's block. Sorry for the wait, I appreciate your patience. Well, I guess it's time to stop with the rambling and let you get on with reading the long awaited chapter three! So here you go, enjoy!

(Oh, yeah, and one more thing...sorry about the lame title...I couldn't think of anything more creative for this chapter, so this is what I settled on.)

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

* * *

**Team Seven Goes to Disneyland**

**Chapter 3: Snowy Mountains, Trashcans, and Pizza**

"What's taking so long?" Naruto whined. It seemed like an eternity since they had gotten in line for Matterhorn Mountain.

"Oh shut up, Naruto," Sakura snapped. "We've only been in line for ten minutes."

"Yeah, but it's been a long ten minutes," Naruto continued to whine.

"Then why don't you do something to entertain yourself?" Kakashi suggested, looking up from his book.

"Hmm…what should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps you could sing a song?" Lee suggested.

"Oh! I know the perfect one, too!" Naruto grinned as he broke into song. "It's a small world after all. It's a small –"

"Anything but that!" Sasuke interrupted, clamping his hand over Naruto's mouth. They had all just gotten Naruto, Kiba, and Lee to stop singing that song only five minutes ago, and Sasuke really didn't want an encore right now.

"Uhhduhnahntseeeanvyuversuns," came Naruto's muffled voice from under Sasuke's hand.

"What?" Sasuke removed his hand.

"I don't want to sing any other songs," Naruto repeated.

"Well, then I guess you won't be singing anything," Sasuke argued.

"I'd like to see you stop me," Naruto argued back as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

_THWACK!_ Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of his head just as she had done this morning. "Your so immature!" she yelled.

"You're not much better," Naruto argued back, this time sticking his tongue out at Sakura.

"Hey!" Kakashi hollered just loud enough to be sure that he could be heard over all the bickering. "All three of you, stop it."

"Besides, we've just arrived to the front of the line," Kurenai said calmly, pointing ahead to show that they had indeed made it to the front.

"Hooray!" Naruto cheered. "It's about time!" And with that, Naruto jumped into the front seat of the first bobsled; Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi climbed in right behind him. As soon as their sled took off, a second came up; Lee, Neji, Ten-ten, and Gai climbed into this one. Next up were Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai, followed closely behind by Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma.

And with that, they all rode through the snowy mountain, racing around twists and turns, encountering snow beasts, and hearing Naruto's cheers all the while.

_xxxxx_

"That was the best ride ever!" cheered Naruto as he climbed out of the bobsled once they had come to a stop.

"Eh, it was all right," Sasuke said as he also got out of the sled.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto turned to Sakura. "How about you, Sakura? What'd you think?"

"Not bad," was all Sakura said, wanting to look cool in front of Sasuke. However, Inner-Sakura was hollering, '_That was great! Fantastic! Let's do that again!_'

"Bah, you're no fun," Naruto sighed. "How about you, Kakashi?"

"Huh?" Kakashi said looking up from his book as he climbed out of the bobsled. "Sorry, did I miss something?" The other three just stared at him.

"Wahoo!" Lee cheered as his team's sled also came to a halt. "That was great!" He punched his fist into the air as he jumped out of the sled.

"Yes it was!" Gai said as he also enthusiastically jumped out of the bobsled. "A great way for maintaining your youth!"

Neji and Ten-ten just sighed as they got out and joined Gai and Lee over where Naruto and his team were gathered.

"Woot!" came Kiba's voice as his team's bobsled pulled in next.

"_Bark_!" Akamaru barked.

"Yep! That was the best!" Kiba replied to his faithful companion. He and his team all stepped out of their sled and joined with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said, waving. "What'd you think of the ride?"

"Um…" Hinata replied just barely louder than a whisper, "it was…fun."

A few seconds later, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma were climbing out of their own bobsled and joining up with the rest of the group.

"Well, that was fun," Asuma said. "What do we want to do next?"

"I'm hungry," came Chouji's reply.

"You're always hungry," Ino remarked.

"Yeah, so what?" Chouji said, looking at Ino.

"How are you ever going to have luck with all the pretty girls?" Ino asked.

Chouji just frowned and looked down at his feet. "Why don't you just leave him alone, for once?" Shikamaru retorted in his best friend's defense.

Ino opened her mouth to argue back, but was interrupted by Asuma, "Come on, now. Can't we just stop all this bickering for just a little while?" Ino closed her mouth and turned her back on Shikamaru. '_Well, I guess that's a little better,_' Asuma thought as he turned back to the rest of the group.

"You know, getting something to eat right about now doesn't sound half bad," Kakashi spoke up. He had closed his book and put it in a pouch at his waist.

"Oh! I know what I want!" Naruto said instantly.

"We know, ramen," everyone else chimed as one.

"How'd you guys know?" Naruto asked, being the clueless boy that he was.

"Lucky guess," Sasuke answered. The rest just nodded their heads in agreement. They weren't really in the mood to point it out to Naruto that the only thing he ever ate was ramen.

"Well," Kurenai spoke up, this time being the one to consult the park map, "from the looks of things, if we want to eat somewhere nearby, we have two choices. Either we go to Club Buzz where they serve hamburgers and fried chicken, or we go to Redd Rockett's Pizza Port."

"What? No ramen?" Naruto looked shocked.

"Nope," Kurenai replied.

"Oh! Pizza sounds pretty good!" Lee said as he licked his lips.

"No it doesn't," Naruto whined. "Ramen sounds much better." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Oh, come on Naruto. Why don't you try something new for once, huh?" Kakashi said. And with that, everyone walked off to Redd Rockett's Pizza Port; Naruto brought up the rear, pouting the entire way.

_xxxxx_

'_Finally,_' Itachi thought as he watched the group walk by the trashcan he was hiding in. '_Naruto's so far in the back, they won't notice if I just sneak up and snatch him._' Just then, someone walked by and threw a rather large amount of trash into the trashcan, all of which landed straight on top of Itachi's head. '_He did _not_ just mess up the hair,_' he thought as he jumped out of the trashcan. "Hey, you there!" Itachi hollered, pointing an accusing finger to the man who was standing closest to the trashcan.

"Huh?" The man turned around. "Yeah, what do you want?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows at the site of trash-covered Itachi.

"Did you just throw your trash into that trashcan?" Itachi asked as he pointed to the trashcan he had just jumped out of, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I did," replied the man. "What's it to you?" Itachi just gave him a mean stare, and suddenly the man was down on his hands and knees, screaming in agony.

After a brief couple of minutes of torturing the man with his Sharingan (though it seemed like an eternity to the man, of course), Itachi walked away feeling much better. '_Now to go grab Naruto,_' he thought. However, as he turned to look back at the spot in which he had just seen Naruto and the others, he only saw a small group of security guards standing in their place. They seemed to be looking for the source of the loud screaming that they had just heard. '_Gah! Not again,_' Itachi thought as he took off at a run before security spotted him.

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Naruto was still pouting while everyone else around him was stuffing themselves with pizza (some more so than others…). "Oh, come on Naruto," Kiba said as he reached over for another slice. "Try some! It's great!"

"I don't want to," Naruto huffed. He continued to sit there, staring at his empty plate. "Besides, I'm not _that_ hungry." "_Grrr_…" his stomach growled.

"Doesn't sound like it," Lee replied as he heard Naruto's stomach growl again. He grinned and turned back to eat his own pizza.

Naruto's stomach groaned again, getting louder each time. "Oh, come off it, Naruto!" Sakura said as she slapped a slice of pizza on his plate. "Your so stubborn! It's not like you'll hurt a bowl of ramen's feelings just by eating a different type of food for once."

"Oh?" Naruto looked over at Sakura. "And how do you know that?" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes as she took another bite of pizza.

_THWACK! _Suddenly, there was a big crash and Naruto was no longer seen sitting up at the table. Rather, he was down on the ground, with Sasuke right beside him, having jumped across the table to shove a slice of pizza in Naruto's mouth to get him to shut up and stop complaining. Sasuke stood up and went back to his seat as if nothing had happened. Naruto sat up, choking on the pizza that he now found practically shoved down his throat.

Naruto took a bite of the pizza, chewed it up and swallowed it before standing back up to start yelling at Sasuke. "What the heck was that for?" Sasuke just glared back at him. "Don't give me that look! I've already said I won't eat this stuff. I'm wholly devoted to my ramen, and nothing will change that." He then sat back down in his chair. Everyone just continued to stare at him.

"Well, I would say that's not entirely true," Sasuke finally spoke up. "After all, you did just swallow an entire bite of pizza."

"What? I most certainly –" He was at a loss for words. "I would never –" He stopped in mid-sentence as it dawned on him that Sasuke was right. But what had truly caught him off guard was the fact that he actually liked this pizza stuff. He stared at the slice that was still in his hand with a confused look on his face. He then looked up and around at everyone else who was staring at him, waiting to see his reaction. "This stuff……is……AMAZING!" Naruto cheered as he began shoving yet more pizza in his mouth.

"Well, duh!" Sasuke replied, shaking his head at his teammate's ignorance. "That's what everyone at this table has been saying since we started eating." Naruto ignored this as he grabbed yet another slice and continued to stuff his face. Everyone else just laughed at him and went back to eating their own pizza, quite pleased that Naruto and his stomach had finally stopped complaining.

It wasn't long before each and every slice of pizza was consumed and everyone was leaning back in their seats, their stomachs quite content and full. "That was one of the best things I've ever had!" Naruto said quite cheerfully.

"Even better than ramen?" Ino dared to ask.

"Well," Naruto replied, "nothing can surpass ramen, of course. However, pizza is definitely second!"

"Well, I must say," Kakashi said, grinning, "I'm rather relieved that there is something else on this planet you're willing to eat besides just ramen." There were nods of agreement around the entire table at this.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto was grinning, too. "If it hadn't been for Sasuke tackling me, I would have probably starved." Everyone broke into laughter at this, and they all got up and walked back outside, ready to see what adventure awaited them next.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Not too cheesy, I hope...Just let me know via Reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions as to what they should do in the next chapter (or any of the upcoming chapters, for that matter), just let me know and I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration. Anyways, that's it for now. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write. Until then, please enjoy this one, and if you haven't read my other stories yet, feel free to read through those as well!


	4. Star Tours

Well, I'm proud to say that I actually have chapter 4 of Team Seven Goes to Disneyland completed! And, surprisingly, it didn't take nearlyas long as I was expecting. I guess I was just having so much fun writing it that it seemed to more or less write itself.

Oh, and before we get to the story, I just wanted to thank everyone for all the ideas they have given me. I haven't used most of them yet, but I do have them written down so I can refer to them when writing future chapters. Also, just want to thank everyone for all the reviews! It is your reviews that makes me want to continue writing this tory, as well as others.

Okay, enough with the rambling, on to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Team Seven Goes to Disneyland**

**Chapter 4: Star Tours**

"Well, what do we do now?" Kakashi asked after they had been standing outside of Redd Rockett's Pizza Port for about five minutes.

"I say we check out the rest of Tomorrowland," replied Gai.

"Oh yeah, that narrows it down," Asuma said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Gai apparently didn't notice.

"How about we just wander around and go on the first ride we see?" Kurenai suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Kakashi agreed. With that, the four teams started walking around Tomorrowland, looking for a ride that everyone would like.

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Itachi had once again escaped the security guards and was now walking into Redd Rockett's Pizza Port to make another attempt at grabbing Naruto. "Welcome to Redd Rockett's Pizza Port," a very cheerful waitress greeted.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Itachi said as he looked around the restaurant for Naruto or any of his companions.

"You looking for someone?" the waitress asked, still with the same amount of enthusiasm she had when he had first walked through the door.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Itachi replied, still looking around the restaurant. "Have you by chance seen a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes come in here with a large group of people?"

"Um…" the waitress paused to think. So many people had come by for lunch that it was a little hard to remember each and every one of them. "Oh! Yes, I do remember seeing someone of that description. They just left a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where they went?" Itachi asked, turning to look at the over-enthusiastic waitress.

"Yup! They went that way," she replied, pointing off into the distance. And with that, Itachi took off at a run to catch up to Naruto.

_xxxxx_

"That looks like fun!" Lee said as he took off at a run to something called Star Tours.

"Ooh! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Lee.

"I'll get there before all of you!" Kiba hollered as he also took off at a run.

"Boys," Sakura sighed as she watched the three of them race off. "Always so competitive."

"Look who's talking," Sasuke spoke up from behind Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just that girls can be just as competitive as boys," Shikamaru said, joining in on the conversation.

"And how's that?" Ino asked. She was interested in seeing where this conversation was heading.

"Haven't you noticed how you girls act when it comes to competing over guys?" Neji asked, also interested in where this conversation was going.

"I wouldn't call it _competing_," Sakura replied.

"Yeah? Then what _would_ you call it?" Neji asked, rather interested in what the answer would be.

"Um…" Sakura turned to look at Ino for help, but Ino just shrugged back, unable to come up with a suitable answer.

"See? That's what we mean," Shikamaru said with a grin on his face. The other boys were grinning as well. What a joy it was to prove girls wrong!

"Fine," Ino replied, looking irked. "So we have a competitive side, too. What's your point?" It was the best comeback she could think of at the moment.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered. The girls raised their eyebrows at him. "Only that you should stop being so hypocritical," he finished up. He was looking quite smug.

Ino and Sakura were just about to argue back at this when there was a rather loud holler a short distance away. "Hey guys! What's taking so long?" They all looked and saw Kiba, Naruto, and Lee already waiting for them by the Star Tours ride.

The rest of the group finally caught up to the three boys and they were all about to get in line when they noticed a sign that said "Approximate wait time: 1:30".

"What the –" Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at the sign.

"Wha–?" Kiba whined.

"They can't be serious!" Lee moaned.

"A whole hour and a half?" groaned Gai.

"I would never wait that long for anything, except maybe Barbeque," Chouji whined.

"Yeah. It's far too troublesome to stand in a line that long," Shikamaru sighed.

"The only reason I'd wait that long to go on a ride is if it had lots of cool bugs on it," Shino said.

"I suppose we could always come back later and go on it when the line is shorter," suggested Kakashi.

"And who's to say that it'll be shorter when we come back?" Asuma asked.

"He's got a point," Kurenai told Kakashi.

"There's no way I'm waiting in line that long just to go on a ride," Sasuke said. He crossed his arms and leaned back on a nearby wall.

"Uh, guys?" Sakura's voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around to find her standing next to some weird machines, above which was a sign that read "_FAST PASS_". "I think this might solve our long wait problem."

"Cool!" cheered Naruto.

"Woot!" Kiba whooped.

"Bark!" Akamaru joined in the cheering.

"Hooray! You're so smart, Sakura!" Lee hollered.

"Way to go, student of Kakashi's!" Gai cheered, giving his good-guy pose.

"Good job, Sakura!" Kakashi praised. "Once again, you're keen eye has saved us all a lot of trouble!"

"It would appear so," said Asuma. "But how does it work?"

"Oh, it's easy enough," Sakura replied. "We each just slide our park tickets through this machine and it gives us a pass to go through a faster line, which is available at the time posted on the sign."

"How'd you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I just happened to read the instructions that are posted right here," Sakura said pointing to a set of instructions that were indeed posted right on the machine.

"Well, let's not waste time," Kurenai stated, pointing up at the _FAST PASS_ sign. "The next fast pass line is open in just a couple of minutes."

And with that, they all slid their tickets through the machines and they gathered next to where the fast pass line would open up.

_xxxxx_

'_Oh, come on,_' Itachi thought. '_He couldn't have gone that far._' He had been wondering around Tomorrowland for about ten minutes now, and there was still no sign of Naruto.

He was just about ready to give up and go look elsewhere when he heard someone let out a cheer. "Yay! Star Tours, here we come!" He looked in the direction the cheer came from and – low and behold! – there was Naruto getting ready to go on yet another ride.

'_Bingo!_' Itachi thought triumphantly as he made his way over to the ride.

He was almost directly behind the leaf ninjas when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you have a fast pass?" Itachi turned around to glare at the guy who tapped him on the shoulder. '_How dare he soil my Akatsuki cloak with his filthy hands!_'

The man didn't seem to notice the intense glare. He just pointed in the direction of some machines. "All you have to do is go over there, put your ticket in on of those machines and you'll get a fast pass which you can use now if you would like to get on this ride without having to wait in a long line."

Having little patience left at this point, Itachi walked over to one of the machines, put his ticket in it, and sure enough, out popped a fast pass for Star Tours. He grabbed it and his ticket and walked back to the line Naruto had walked in. "Enjoy the ride!" the man said quite pleasantly as he allowed Itachi to pass through and make his way to the ride.

_xxxxx_

"This is going to be the best ride ever!" Naruto cheered as they made their way through the fast pass line up to the actual ride.

"Well, it certainly can't be worse than Small World," Sasuke muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Lee asked, having overheard the so-called cool guy. "Small World was great!"

"Sure, if you like annoying music that repeats constantly," Neji stated.

"You guys don't know how to have fun, is all," Kiba said quite cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's it," Shino replied sarcastically.

"Look! We're already at the front of the line!" Gai said pointing straight ahead, though a little more dramatically than was necessary.

"Yay!" everyone cheered – everyone, that is, except Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were continuing to play it cool, and Shikamaru was just too lazy to cheer.

"And how many people do you have in your group riding Star Tours today?" a man working the ride asked as they walked up to the front.

"Sixteen," Kakashi replied.

"Alright, go ahead and fill the first four rows then, if you please," the man said, pointing towards the rows they needed to line up in before getting on the ride. "Four people to a row."

"Oh! I want front!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into the first row.

"Me too!" Lee followed right behind Naruto.

"Wait for us!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru followed right behind Lee.

"Hey, Chouji, why don't you join us?" Naruto asked.

"Okay!" Chouji replied as he finished off the first row.

"I call second row!" Ino dashed over to the row behind Naruto.

"Wait up!" Sakura called as she followed Ino.

"This'll be lots of fun!" Ten-ten said ash she got in line next to Sakura.

"Um, can I join you?" Hinata asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"Of course, Hinata!" Sakura said, waving her over to join them. "We girls have to stick together!"

"Well then," Asuma said, looking around at Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru. "How about you guys take the third row and Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and I will take up the fourth?"

"I guess," Shino replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"If we have to," Neji mumbled as he followed Shino.

"Not like we really have much choice anyways," Sasuke said as he walked into line behind Neji.

"Too troublesome to argue otherwise," Shikamaru stated as he filled in the third row, hands in his pockets.

"Well, that was simple enough," Kakashi said as he took the first spot in the fourth row.

"Of course it was!" Gai said giving his good-guy pose before stepping in line next to Kakashi.

"Yup," Asuma replied taking the third spot in the fourth row.

"Took long enough, though," Kurenai said as she right behind Asuma. "Just take a look at all the impatient people who've been waiting in line behind us." And she was right; the people who were in line behind them were starting to look a little grumpy.

_xxxxx_

"Next four people, if you would be so kind as to fill the fifth and final row please?" the man working the ride said. And with that, the next four people in line stepped into place in the fifth row, Itachi being the fourth person.

'_At last,_' Itachi thought to himself, '_I've once again caught up to Naruto. Now to just wait for this ride to end and then follow closely behind until Naruto's far enough away from the rest, then I can grab him!_'

Finally, the doors in front of the five rows of waiting people opened up and they were able to file into their seats.

_xxxxx_

"This is gonna be so cool!" Naruto whispered as they sat down.

_THWACK!_ Sakura gave Naruto a rather heavy hit to the back of his head. "Will you shut up, already? You've been going on about how '_cool_' this ride is going to be before we even got in line." Naruto just turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.

Just then, the doors they had entered through closed, the lights dimmed, and the ride began. They started out on what they thought was going to be a simple trip to the Endor Moon, but instead they got sucked into a space battle and found themselves taking part in a mission to destroy a gigantic space station called the Death Star. Then, as suddenly as it all began, the ride came to a stop as they finally made it to Endor.

"That ride was awesome!" Naruto cheered as everyone started standing up and making their way outside the doors opposite the ones they entered.

"No kidding!" Kiba exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like that before!"

"Bark!" Akamaru agreed.

"An excellent ride to keep you in the springtime of your youth!" Gai said as he gave his usual good-guy pose.

"I don't know," Asuma moaned, clutching his stomach. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Well, I have to say, I think that was definitely the best ride we've been on so far," Sasuke said. "Of course, that's not exactly saying much when you consider the other rides we've been on."

"Yeah. Anything's better than constantly repetitive music and lame snow beasts," said Neji.

"It was…_okay_," Sakura said, "if you like watching stuff blow up, that is."

"That's the best part!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course you'd think so," Ino said this time. "After all, it's about the only thing matches you in noise level."

"Ain't that truth," Shikamaru and Chouji mumbled in unison.

Naruto ignored them. "What'd you think of it, Hinata?"

"I…uh…didn't like it," Hinata replied, barely louder than a whisper. "It was too fast and scary."

"Don't worry," Kurenai said, giving Hinata a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "It wasn't my kind of ride either."

"It needed more bugs," was all Shino had to say.

"Eww!" Ten-ten exclaimed. "Bugs are the last things that ride needed. Talking robots and bizarre looking aliens was enough for me."

"Hey, Kakashi, you liked it, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book once again. "Sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Never mind," Naruto sighed as they all found themselves back outside. "So, now what do we do?"

_xxxxx_

"Um, excuse me sir," said a woman who also worked at the Star Tours ride. She was bending over a rather green looking Itachi. "Excuse me sir, but you need to leave so that we can allow the next set of riders to get on the ride."

"Ugh," Itachi moaned as he finally stood up out of his seat. He had one of the worst

stomachaches he had ever had before. Something about the way that ride moved didn't exactly agree with Itachi and his stomach.

"Ugh," he groaned again as he slowly made his way off the ride, clutching his stomach the whole way. '_I need to lie down for awhile,_' he thought as he practically dragged himself outside. '_Naruto will just have to wait until I feel better._'

* * *

So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Do you have any ideas for future chapters? Do you want to see this story ripped to shreds and burned? Well, whatever you thought, let me know via Review. And, if you want to see what I thought of your review, just go to my profile and you can read my reply. I tend to post my replies up as soon as I read your reviews.


	5. Dog Chase and Soggy Book

Hooray! I'm happy to say that I have finally completed Chapter 5 of Team Seven Goes to Disneyland! And before I let you get on with reading it, I just want to say a few things.  
First, I want to apologize for the relatively long wait, as well as say thank you for all your patience! I assure you, it will all be worth it once you read this chapter.  
Second, I just want to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter (even if I found myself easily distracted from writing it...). As you can see, it is by far the longest chapter I have written so far. It came out to be just over 9 whole pages when typed on Microsoft Word. However, with all the good stuff that goes on, I'm sure you won't find yourself getting, by any means, bored.  
Third, I would like to give some credit where credit is due. First, to my dear friend **Ernilriel** for giving me the idea for the"dog chase"part of the story thatyou will read about in the beginning of the story. If not for your suggestion,for one thing, this chapter would have been at least 3 pages shorter, which would have led to a far less interesting story, hehe.Second, to my sister **Kakahsi-lover-935** for the idea of the "soggy book" portion of this chapter. If it hadn't been for that, it would have probably ended up just another annoying song kind of ride, lol. But I don't want to get ahead of myself and give away the story, so I think I'll stop with the rambling for now and let you get on with what you are truly here for...

Oh, but before I do that, I just want to once again say a quick thanks to everyone for the reviews! They've really encouraged me to continue with this story when I may have otherwise decided to cut it short. Thanks!

Okay, you can read the story now, I promise! ;)

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**

* * *

**

**Team Seven Goes to Disneyland**

**Chapter 5: Dog Chase and Soggy Book**

"Well, it looks as if there are still a few rides around here that we haven't been on yet," Kakashi said after exchanging his book for his park map yet again. "Shall we go check them out as well?" There were nods of agreement all around with a few murmurs of "yeah" and "sure".

However, before any of them could take another step further, a voice hollered from behind them. "Over there! That's the kid who's been carrying his dog with him all over the park." Everyone turned to see the man who had spoken coming their way with three more men just behind him; he was pointing in their direction. They all turned to see which one of them he could possibly be talking about when they all spotted Akamaru peaking out from underneath Kiba's jacket.

Before anyone could utter a single word, the men stopped directly in front of them with not-so-pleasant looks on their faces. "Excuse me, young man," said the man who had led the group, "but pets are not allowed within this amusement park. If you could —"

"Pet?" Kiba interrupted angrily. "Akamaru isn't a _pet_. He's my best friend!"

"I understand that," the man replied, trying to remain calm, "but dogs, best friends or otherwise, are still considered pets among the Disneyland staff, and are thus not allowed within this amusement park. If you could be so kind as to­ ­—"

"Aha!" Kiba interrupted yet again. "You've gone and done it again!"

The man raised his eyebrows at Kiba as he asked, "Exactly what have I gone and done again?"

"You've insulted Akamaru…that's what you've gone and done again," Kiba replied, his voice starting to increase in volume.

"I'm sorry, but how did I do that?" The man continued to look questioningly at Kiba.

"First, you went and called him a '_pet_'. Then, you had the audacity to go and call him a '_dog_'!" Kiba was now yelling as everyone else just stared at him.

The man was starting to get a little annoyed at this point. "Look, I'm sorry but —"

"Don't apologize to me," Kiba retorted. "Apologize to Akamaru!"

"What? Okay, this is getting out of hand," the man said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look, I just need to take him up to the front where they can keep an eye on him while you and your friends enjoy the rest your day in the park."

The man and his three companions stepped closer, ready to take Akamaru by force if needed, when Kakashi suddenly pointed behind them saying, "Look! There's a dog running loose over there."

"Huh?" The men turned around to look in the direction Kakashi had pointed, and sure enough, there was a little brown dog wearing a blue vest running around. The leader of the group yelled "Get it!" and the four men took off running after the small brown dog.

"Run!" Kakashi said just loud enough for group to hear. With that, they all took off running in the opposite direction to get as far from the men as they could before the men even noticed they had left.

_xxxxx_

"I think we've lost them," Kakashi panted once they finally stopped running a few minutes later.

"I should think so," Asuma said, also panting. "I'd say we ran clear to the other side of the park."

"That's fine by me," Kiba said after catching his breath, "so long as they don't get their filthy hands on Akamaru."

"Kakashi, was it me or did that small, brown dog look very familiar?" Kurenai asked.

But before Kakashi could answer — _Poof!_ — a small brown dog wearing a blue vest was sitting in front of them. "They shouldn't be of any more trouble, Kakashi," the dog said.

"Thanks again, Pakkun," Kakashi said.

"Gah! Did that dog just talk?" Kiba asked, shocked to see a talking dog.

"Yup," Kakashi replied, grinning.

"Cool!" Kiba exclaimed as he rushed over to pet the little dog.

"Oh great," Shino muttered. "Just what Kiba needs, a talking dog."

"I think he's kind of cute," Hinata said as she joined Kiba in petting Pakkun.

"Yeah, he is cute," Sakura agreed. "But Kakashi, if you don't mind my asking, why's he here? I mean, I've never seen you summon him except for the time we had to track Sasuke down."

"I just thought he'd make a suitable distraction so we could get Kiba and Akamaru away from Security," Kakashi answered.

"I thought I recognized him," Kurenai said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, as much as I love all this attention," Pakkun said, "I think it's about time I head out."

"Thanks again, Pakkun," Kakashi replied, giving a small wave.

"Yeah, thanks a ton!" Kiba added just before — _Poof!_ — Pakkun was gone from sight. "Aww, but I was hoping he'd stay and go on the next ride with us," Kiba whined.

"Yeah, well he isn't exactly the most social dog there is. It's rare for him to stick around long once he's completed a mission for me," Kakashi explained. "Besides, I think he'd rather be as far from here as possible after the little adventure he went on as Security chased him around the park."

"I guess you've got a point there," Kiba replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Everyone then stood in silence for a few moments, not sure what to say. "So…um… Where are we?" Naruto finally asked, looking around.

"That's a good question," Kakashi replied, also taking a look at their surroundings. "I got so caught up in getting away from security that I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going."

The rest of the group joined in looking around to figure out where they were. After a couple of minutes of looking, Gai yelled, "Over here guys! I think I've found a ride or something." The rest of the group came running over to join him in front of as sign that read: _Splash Mountain_.

"Hmm, let's see," Asuma said as he consulted the park map. "Looks like we're clear on the other side of the park from Tomorrowland. Now we're all the way over in Critter Country."

"Aw man," Lee moaned. "I wanted to go on the rest of the rides over there."

"No worries, Lee," Gai replied cheerfully. "We still have plenty of time to return and go on the rest of the rides in Tomorrowland. Until then, let's see what this Splash Mountain ride has in store for us."

"I hate to say it," Kakashi said, turning to his "rival", "but you've actually come up with a good idea." Gai, having completely missed the implied meaning that his ideas were usually bad, simply gave his usual good-guy pose and led group to find the end of the line.

"Hmm…looks like another long wait," Kurenai said when they had found the end of the line. She pointed out a nearby sign that said "Approximate wait time: 1:15". "Perhaps we can use a fast pass here as well?"

Everyone looked around to see if there was indeed a fast pass station nearby. A few moments later, Shino pointed in the not-too-far-off distance. "There's the fast passes over there."

"Cool!" Naruto cheered as he ran off to get his fast pass first. Everyone else followed close behind and soon they found themselves walking through the _FAST PASS_ line as they had done when they went on Star Tours.

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Itachi could once again be seen walking around Disneyland in search of Naruto. His pace was much slower than earlier as he walked around, clutching his stomach.

He had by no means intended to return to his search so soon; he still felt pretty ill from his experience on Star Tours. As a matter of fact, he had been hoping to take a nice, long nap after the experience. However, just as he became comfortable on a secluded bench in Tomorrowland and had begun to doze off, he had been woken up by a small group of men running past in pursuit of a small brown dog.

Seeing the word **Security** on the backs of their shirts, he decided it would perhaps be best if he saved sleep for later. He wasn't exactly fond of the thought that the security guards from earlier in the day would find him fast asleep on the bench and thus take him into custody before he even had a chance to defend himself.

So Itachi got up and returned to his search for Naruto, figuring that the sooner he grabbed the kid, the sooner he could get away from the wretched amusement park and back home to the comfort of his own bed.

Of course, he once again had to deal with the problem of finding him again. Why was it that every time he thought he was one step closer to completing his mission, he instead soon found himself falling two steps behind? This mission was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

_xxxxx_

"We're going on another ride! We're going on another ride!" Naruto wailed in his annoying singsong voice as they finally reached the front of the line.

"Can't you just shut up for five minutes?" Sasuke growled.

"Nope!" Naruto replied quite cheerfully. "We're going on another ride! We're going—"

_THWACK!_ Naruto was on the ground again for what seemed the hundredth time today. He looked up to see a rather angry Sakura looking down on him. "Shut up already!" she screamed at him.

"Woah!" Kakashi grabbed a hold of his student before she could get at Naruto again. "No need to get so angry." The rest of the group simply stared at her, surprised at seeing her lose her temper like that; she looked rather scary. The fact that she had stood up for Naruto the previous day seemed a long forgotten thing of the past.

Even Sakura looked surprised at herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just snapped." She looked down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"No worries," Naruto said as he stood up, rubbing the lump on his head. "It's not like it was the first time, right?"

Sakura laughed at this. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Right, now that that's all settled," Kiba said, "how about we finally get on the ride?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto replied. "I completely forgot about going on the ride."

"How's that possible?" Sasuke asked. "You had been singing about it just before Sakura beat you upside the head." Naruto ignored this as he jumped into the first available seat.

"Right, then," Kakashi spoke up. "How about we do this as teams again? Save us from any useless arguments and such."

"Sounds good," the other three teachers replied. So, with that, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi climbed into the first log, right behind Naruto.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Naruto cheered as their log-boat started to drift away.

"We're next! We're next!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped up and down in place, his team indeed being right behind Naruto's.

Just then, another log floated up. Lee jumped in before it even came to a complete stop. "That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai exclaimed over-enthusiastically. "Come on Ten-ten and Neji. This ride is sure to be great for your springtime youths!"

'_Why me?_' Neji thought to himself as he climbed into the log right behind Ten-ten. Their log then drifted off as well, followed by yet another.

"Wahoo!" Kiba cheered as he swiftly jumped in front. "Come on Hinata! You can sit right behind me!"

"Um…okay," Hinata replied as she sat down right behind her teammate.

'_Good, that means I won't be stuck behind him,_' Shino thought to himself as he sat down behind Hinata. Kurenai followed close behind, and they also started drifting away.

"Guess that just leaves us," Asuma said. "Come on guys. Get in."

Ino and Chouji sat in their log first. Shikamaru, however, just stood there simply staring at the log-boat. "Ugh, this stuff is so troublesome," he sighed as he finally sat down in the log behind Chouji.

Meanwhile, as Asuma climbed in the log with his students, Naruto's voice could be heard echoing throughout the ride, singing along with the music: "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, my, oh my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine headin' my way, Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay."

"Not another one," Sasuke moaned.

"Not another what?" Sakura asked, turning around to look at Sasuke.

"Another annoying, catchy song, that's what," Sasuke groaned. '_Why did I have to get stuck with him, of all people, on my team?_' he asked himself for the millionth time.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Kakashi replied. Sasuke turned to glare at his teacher, and found him humming along with the tune while, once again, reading his book.

'_One of these days,_' Sasuke thought, '_that book is going to end up getting thrashed. Wonder what he'll do then?_' He grinned at the thought as he turned around to look straight ahead once again.

In the meantime, Ten-ten and Neji had their fingers shoved in their ears, trying to block out the horrible screeching that was Lee and Gai's attempt at singing along with the music. "Ugh! This could this get any worse?" Neji asked his female teammate.

"What?" Ten-ten hollered back. She could barely hear herself think with all the racket.

"I said…Oh, never mind," Neji yelled back, realizing Ten-ten wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. He shook his head to let her know to just forget it. She understood and turned back around in her seat and tried to cover here ears even harder, but to no avail; there was absolutely no way to drown out Gai and Lee's terrible singing.

Not too far behind them, Kiba seemed to have come up with the same idea as Naruto, Lee, and Gai. "Let's sing, along Hinata and Shino."

"Um, no thanks," Hinata replied in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

"Not a chance," Shino also replied, quite stubbornly.

"Suit yourselves." Kiba shrugged his shoulders and suddenly broke into song as well, with Akamaru also joining in with some of his own musical howling. "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, my, oh my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine headin' my way, Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay."

"What on earth is that noise?" Shikamaru asked. "Sounds like there's a pack of dying wolves or something up ahead."

"No idea," Ino replied, "but it's hurting my beautiful ears!" She clapped her hands to her ears in attempt to block out the horrible screeching.

"Whatever it is," Asuma said, "I hope somebody puts it out of its misery, and soon."

A few minutes of so-called singing, screeching, and howling later, Naruto's team began to slowly ascend a rather steep conveyer belt thing.

"Aw, man! It's over already?" Naruto whined as they came to a stop towards the top.

"Duuno," Sakura replied, taking a look around.

"Strange spot to stop a ride," Sasuke added as he, too, glanced around at their surroundings.

Suddenly, they were moving again ­­–­­ slowly at first, then gaining speed each and every second until they were plummeting down a huge waterfall! Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all ducked in their seats, afraid they might very well fly out of them. As Kakashi was immersed in his book, though, he didn't even notice they were falling down the waterfall. That is, not until — _Splash!_ — they had reached the bottom of the drop and water splashed all around them.

Having ducked on the way down, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had avoided the majority of the water and so remained pretty dry. However, Kakashi had no such luck. Because he had been so captivated by his book, he had been unable to react in time to avoid any of the water, and as a result, he was soaking wet.

The three students sat up and turned to glance at their teacher. Seeing his hair flattened to the top of his head, dripping wet, they could no longer contain themselves; they burst into laughter.

"That…has…to be…the funniest…" Naruto gasped in between laughter. He was unable to finish his sentence as he burst out in yet more laughter. He could barely control himself. Sakura and Sasuke were having a hard time breathing, they were laughing so hard.

Kakashi simply glared daggers at his students, unable to think of any words to express how he felt at that moment.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the drenched Kakashi, their log came to a halt and they were able to climb out and wait for the others. It was at this moment that Kakashi noticed something far worse than his being soaked to the bone. It had to be the absolute worst thing that had happened his entire life!

Not only had he been cruelly soaked by the massive load of water that had splashed him at the bottom of the waterfall, but his book had also been dealt the same fate! The book, his precious beloved book, had been drenched to the point that it was now falling apart, bit by little bit. Kakashi fell to his knees and raised his hands to the sky in a desperate sort of manner as he cried out, "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then, Lee, Gai, Ten-ten, and Neji were climbing out of their own boat-logs. "That ride was the best!" Lee cheered.

"Lee, you've said that about every ride so far," Ten-ten sighed.

"Yeah, well, this time I mean it. It was awesome!" Lee turned to Ten-ten and gave her his good-guy pose.

"It was indeed," Gai said, grinning from ear-to-ear as well. "Definitely great for those still in the springtime of their youth!"

Neji just sighed and shook his head, which happened to be sopping wet. '_First, I have to deal with their horrible screeching. Then, I find my beautiful hair ruined by that wretched waterfall. Why is fate always so cruel to me?_' he thought to himself.

"Oh? What's this?" Gai had just noticed Kakashi on his knees, sobbing. '_My eternal rival, on the ground…crying?_' he wondered to himself as he made his way over to Kakashi and his students.

But before he could say anymore, there was a loud "Woot!" from behind him as Kiba jumped off the ride and made his way over to Naruto and the others, closely followed by the rest of his team. "That was awesome! Wasn't it, Naruto?"

"Yeah! First, there was that great song. Then, out of nowhere the huge waterfall! Best thing ever!" Naruto cheered back, just as excited as ever.

"Oh, Kakashi! What's wrong?" Kurenai had just noticed Kakashi kneeling on the ground, face buried in his hands, and he appeared to be crying.

However, before Kakashi could reply, a very angry voice came from behind them. "I can't believe it! I went through all that trouble to make sure my hair was perfect for Sasuke, and what do I get? A huge splash of water comes up out of nowhere and ruins it!"

At the mention of his name, Sasuke turned around to see a very angry Ino, followed by her teammates, making her way over to him and the rest of the group. He quickly looked in a different direction, not wanting her to know he had heard her. He was having enough problems as it was for the day, and didn't need a moody girl making things worse.

"Calm down, Ino," Shikamaru replied quite calmly. "I doubt Sasuke even cared about your hair."

'_You've got that right,_' Sasuke thought to himself. At least someone seemed to understand him.

But Ino seemed to think otherwise. "That is so not true!" Ino screamed in Shikamaru's face. But before she could prove her point any further, she spotted Sasuke a few feet away and stopped, embarrassed by her behavior in front of the boy she practically worshiped.

"Calm down, Ino," Asuma said calmly, placing his hand upon her shoulder to be sure she kept her cool. "Besides, from the looks of things," he said as he also noticed Kakashi kneeling on the ground, sobbing, "you're not the only one upset. What's up, Kakashi?" He made his wave over to his fellow teacher in hopes he could help him out.

Finally, Kakashi seemed to regain his composure, and he stood up. He still had tears streaming down his cheeks, but he at least seemed to have better control over them. "My precious book has been ruined!" he wailed, as he once again broke into uncontrollable sobbing.

"What?" Kurenai replied, shocked by his answer. '_All these tears over a stupid book?_' she asked herself, though trying to keep a look of false concern on her face so as to not upset Kakashi even further.

Kakashi simply held out the remains of his soggy book, unable to say another word. Everyone else just sweat-dropped, unable to believe the great Kakashi, who had already been through many hardships, could become so upset over one, simple book.

"Well," Asuma finally spoke up after a few moments of awkward silence. He looked around at all the nearby faces, and noticing a few not-so-happy ones, he said, "How about we call it a day, shall we? We still have a couple of days to come back and see the stuff we haven't yet seen and go on rides we haven't yet been on. I think for now, we just need to back to the hotel and relax a bit."

"Sounds like a plan," Gai agreed. "I must say, it has indeed been a rather stressful day, and it would do us all some good to take a bit of a break from it all." The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement and they all slowly made their way back to their hotel rooms to get a bit of rest and relaxation.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, so that I know whether I should truly continue this story, or simply write the end of it in the next chapter. Also, any suggestions and such for upcoming chapters are gladly taken into consideration (as you saw for yourself if you read my A/N at the top). I can assure you they will not be taken lightly and may very well be added to may already growing list of ideas that I have typed up and saved to my computer. And you can be sure that I will reply to your reviews on my profile page. I post up my replies as soon as I read your reviews, and as I'm on the computer a lot lately, it's usually not very long after you've reviewed.

So, with all that said and done, I take my leave of you to get to work on yet another fan fiction I have started (details can be found on my profile), as well as to get a start on Chapter 6. Until then, hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to your reviews!


	6. Heading Seperate Ways

Hooray! After over a month long wait, I finally present to you Chapter 6 of Team Seven Goes to Disneyland! I'm so sorry for the long wait, it's just that this chapter didn't really come as easily as the previous ones. But it's here now

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**

* * *

**

**Team Seven Goes to Disneyland**

**Chapter 6: Heading Seperate Ways**

"So, we all ready to go?" Kakashi asked when it appeared everyone had made their way to the lobby. He looked around at all the nodding faces as there were murmurs of "Yeah" and "We're ready".

Just as he was about to turn around and lead them through the doors and back to the amusement park, he noticed someone was missing. "Uh, where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, having not noticed the blonde anywhere nearby.

"I thought it was a bit quiet around here," Kurenai stated as she, too, looked around trying to figure out where Naruto had gotten to.

It had indeed been a lot quieter than usual. Everyone else joined in looking around, trying to figure out where Naruto was.

"Hmm, you know?" Sakura finally spoke up after a few minutes of searching. "I don't remember even seeing Naruto this morning."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Yeah, you know what? I think you're right," Kakashi replied. "Did anyone see him get out of bed this morning?" There were heads shaking all around, each one indicating that they hadn't see Naruto since they had all gone to bed.

"Someone should probably go check to see if he's still in bed and wake him up," Asuma suggested.

"And I know the perfect guy for the job," Gai said, giving his overly used good-guy pose.

_xxxxx_

It was true. Naruto had indeed stayed in bed, and could still be heard snoring through the door as Lee reached the room.

"Hmm…Let's see here," Lee said to himself as he stopped outside the door to think of a plan. "Gai said this was a critical mission and that I had to succeed in completing it. But how to do that?" He stood outside the door for quite sometime as he tried to come up with a plan; there was an intense look upon his face as he thought.

Suddenly, Lee broke into a huge grin. "I've got it!" He then, ever so slowly, put his hand upon the door handle. He paused for a brief moment as his took in a deep breath, and then, while still holding his breath, he slowly turned the door handle.

Finally, the door handle was turned as far as it would go. Lee let out his breath, having succeeded thus far. All that was left was to open the door and wake Naruto up.

'_Alright, let's do this,_' Lee thought. He took another deep breath and then – _BOOM!_ – he threw the door open with all his might, only to have it swing back and hit him in the face.

'_Stupid door,_' he thought as he swung it back open, with a little less _oomph _the second time around. "Wake up Naruto!" he yelled. That most certainly should have done the job.

However, as his eyes scanned the room to see where Naruto was, they instead fell upon a man with black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and wearing a long black cloak with strange red designs all over it standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Um…n-noth-thing," Lee stammered. "Wr-wrong r-r-room." And with that, Lee backed out of the room and closed the door.

He continued walking backwards, unaware as to where his feet were taking him. Then, without warning, he collided into someone and both of them fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Hey! Watch it!" a familiar voice yelled. Lee rushed to his feet then bent down to help the boy he had collided with, only to find that it had been Naruto he had collided with.

"Oh! Hey Naruto!" Lee said, offering his hand to help Naruto to his feet. "Sorry about that. Was just on my way to get you out of bed. The others are already waiting down in the lobby."

"Oh! So it was your yelling that woke me up just a couple minutes ago," Naruto replied as he took the offered hand and got to his feet. "Well then, let's get down to the lobby." And with that, the two boys made their way back down to join up with the rest of the group.

_xxxxx_

Itachi continued to just stand where he was, staring at the now-closed door through which a kid with a strange haircut (and even stranger eyebrows) had come bursting in, apparently trying to wake up someone named Naruto.

'_Wait!_' he thought to himself. '_That kid just burst in here to wake up Naruto! That means Naruto must be close by!_'

With that, Itachi hurried out of his room to continue his search for Naruto in order to complete his mission.

_xxxxx_

"Well, look who it is," Kakashi said as Naruto and Lee appeared in the lobby.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke huffed. Naruto just glared back at him.

"So, now that everyone is finally here," Asuma said, "let's get going. Shall we?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and they all made their way out of the hotel and back to Disneyland.

"So, where do we want to go first?" Kakashi asked once they reached the front gates. Suddenly, everyone started talking at once, trying to get his or her ideas heard first. "One at a time," Kakashi said, trying to be heard above the rest of them. However, as he wasn't one to usually yell, his attempt to be overheard was to no avail.

Just then, Gai let out a loud, high-pitched whistle, and everyone instantly fell silent. "Much better. I'm surprised at you, Kakashi, for being unable to quiet these kids down. I would have expected more from my eternal rival."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at Gai.

Gai stared blankly at Kakashi for a moment, then began yelling, "That was very hip of you, Kakashi! Why do you always pursue revolutionary reactions!" (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. Gai's just so crazy!)

Everyone else simply stared at him, keeping their comments to themselves.

Finally, Asuma broke the silence, saying, "This sounds like an interesting ride!" He pointed at the park map he had been looking at and began to read the description for the ride he was talking about. "'Brave the wrath of Mara as you ride your jungle transport through the legendary lost temple in search of mystical powers. Be on the lookout for ancient pitfalls like poisonous darts, screaming mummies and the Cavern of Bubbling Death – your survival depends on it!' The ride's called Indiana Jones Adventure."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Naruto yelled, punching his fist into the air.

"Certainly sounds better than most of the rides we've been on," Sasuke added, maintaining his cool demeanor.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaimed. "Danger and adventure rolled into one ride – it's going to be the best!"

"Kiba," Shino said, turning to his teammate, "you do realize you've called just about every ride here '_the best_'?"

"Yeah…so what?" Kiba replied.

"Never mind." Shino just rolled his eyes.

"I can most certainly brave any dangers any ride might throw at me!" Lee shouted as he gave his usual good-guy pose. '_Especially if it means the possibility of Sakura finally going on a date with me!_' he thought.

"That's the way to keep up that springtime of youth!" Gai cheered on his pupil, also giving his cliché good-guy pose and practically blinding everyone around him with his vibrant smile.

"Uh…I think I'm going to sit this one out," Kurenai stated, shielding her eyes. "I need a break."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "We haven't even gone on a single ride yet."

"Yeah, well yesterday was enough to make me want a break from going on rides," Kurenai retorted.

"Um…okay. Suit yourself," Kakashi replied. He really didn't want to further the argument with her.

"Um…can I stay with you then?" Hinata asked her teacher.

"Sure thing, Hinata." Kurenai grinned at Hinata.

"Hey! I know!" Sakura spoke up. "How about we girls all stick together and let the guys have their fun on this ride while we go and do something else?"

"You just say that because you're afraid of the ride," Naruto stated, sticking his tongue out at Sakura.

"Nuh-uh," Sakura replied.

"Uh-huh. You're just a scaredy-cat, party-pooper!" Naruto spat back at her.

Sakura just stuck her tongue back out at Naruto.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Ino stated cheerfully. "We could go shopping for souvenirs or something."

"Oh yeah! Sounds like a great idea!" Ten-ten cheered as she made her way over to where Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were now standing.

"Why is it girls always get so excited about shopping?" Chouji asked Shikamaru.

"Who knows?" Shikamaru replied. "Girls are far too troublesome to try and understand."

"It's settled, then," Kakashi stated. "The girls will go off shopping or whatever it is they want to do, and the rest of us will go on Indiana Jones."

Everyone let out a cheer and then split up into the two different groups and went their own ways – girls to do some shopping and the guys to get some thrills.

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, Itachi could once again be found wandering around Disneyland in search of Naruto. It was his hope that today he'd finally manage to complete his mission.

However, before he could get around to snatching the boy, he needed to find him again; and that was by far proving to be quite difficult. The only sign he had had of Naruto since he had gotten sick on Star Tours was that strange kid who came bursting into his room this morning thinking it had been Naruto's room. Other than that, though, he had seen nothing of him since following him onto that despicable ride!

'_This is turning out to be a hunt for a needle in a haystack!_' Itachi thought furiously to himself.

He continued walking around the park, constantly on the watch for any sign of the blonde-haired boy. Surely it wouldn't be that difficult to spot such a bright head of hair!

Unfortunately, Itachi found it to be quite the contrary. '_I've never seen so many blondes in my life!_' he thought to himself after coming across twenty or so blondes within two minutes.

Suddenly, while gazing through the crowd, Itachi spotted the backside of someone who looked exactly like Naruto. So, thinking that there could only be one person who looked like that, Itachi went up behind him and snatched a fistful of his hair.

"Finally, I got you!" Itachi said, very triumphantly. "Now I can finally show the Akatsuki that I can indeed capture the mighty, strong, and elusive Naruto!"

"Ow! What the heck are you doing?" the boy yelled. "And who the heck is Naruto?"

"Why it's you, of course!" Itachi replied.

"What are talking about?" the boy continued to yell. "I don't even know a Naruto…My name is Kyle."

"Kyle!" Itachi was shocked by his response. "But you can't be…" He then looked down at the boy's face, and sure enough, instead of bright blue eyes, he saw light green ones looking back up at him – and with a very mean glare in them, as well.

"Yes, I can," the boy replied, "and I am!"

'_Nice one, Itachi,_' Itachi thought to himself. '_Only you could mess up something like this…At this rate, you're going to end up joining up with that creepy snake guy…another disgrace to the name of "bad guy"!_'

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed from behind Itachi. Slowly, Itachi let go of the kid's hair and turned around to see a man towering over him with the word Security written across the front of his shirt.

'_Uh-oh!_' Itachi thought as he looked the man in the eyes. '_Now what am I going to do?_'

"Hey, mister!" the Security guy boomed again. "I asked you a question."

"Uh…" was all Itachi could mutter.

"He came up from behind me and grabbed a huge fistful of my hair!" the boy shouted, apparently eager to be sure his side of the story was heard.

"Is this true?" the Security guard asked.

"Um…" Itachi seemed to have completely lost his nerve.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, an idea struck him!

"Look!" Itachi shouted, pointing off behind the Security guard. "It's a…uh…Henge no Jutsu!"

"A what?" the guard asked as he turned around to look where Itachi had pointed, while _POOF!_ Itachi quickly turned into the kid he had seen earlier this morning and made his escape.

* * *

Okay, yeah...I know...it wasn't anything too spectacular. Like I said, took me forever just to manage to come up with this! I really wanted to continue the chapter a lot more, but was getting no where and decided you all waited badly enough for thisas it is, so please don't hurt me! I promise, I'll try my best to get better results out of the next chapter! Until then, Adios!


End file.
